


Just For Now (Or So She Thought)

by chickadeeinlove



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fix-It, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23705104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickadeeinlove/pseuds/chickadeeinlove
Summary: This is a fix-it fic starting in episode 8 of the anime! I don't really know how far I'll go with it, but it'll be a fun ride finding out, so feel free to join me! :)
Relationships: Fujioka Haruhi/Suoh Tamaki
Comments: 10
Kudos: 32





	1. His Promise

**Author's Note:**

> The most difficult parts to write were the bits that I transcribed straight from the anime--if you leave a comment about anything, I'd appreciate knowing whether I did an okay job at that! No pressure, though ^-^

"Oh, my apologies sir, I didn't mean to intrude!" Haruhi bowed her head slightly.

"Don't be silly, it's just me," said Kyoya, his hair still wet and a towel around his shoulders.

"Oh, Kyoya-senpai… senpai, I really didn't mean to make everybody worry about me today." Haruhi was apologetic, looking down at the floor. 

"Thanks, but I wasn't especially worried." He paused to take a drink. "Although, I did have a hard time separating Kaoru and Hikaru from those two punks." He chuckled. "They almost beat them half to death."

Haruhi laughed awkwardly.

"And because of  _ you _ , I had to send each of the girls a bouquet of flowers to apologize." Kyoya got up from his chair and began walking towards her. "They've been looking forward to this trip and we don't want to disappoint them."

"I'll pay you back for the flowers, senpai," Haruhi promised, even as she wondered how exactly it was her fault the girls got attacked in the first place.

Kyoya reached out to a light switch a few feet from Haruhi. "Each of those bouquets cost me fifty thousand. That's a grand total of six hundred thousand yen, Haruhi." He flipped the switch, leaving the two in darkness lit only by the moon outside the windows.

"Uh, why'd you turn the lights off?" Haruhi asked, her voice shaking just slightly.

"If you want to," said Kyoya, his voice low as he leaned closer, "You can pay me back with your body."

Haruhi was speechless. She opened her mouth to try to respond, but before she could Kyoya had grabbed her hand and thrown her onto the bed beside where she'd stood. She cried out as she fell, and before she could grasp what was happening Kyoya was on all fours, trapping her below him.

"Surely you weren't so naïve that you actually believe a person's sex doesn't matter. You've left yourself completely defenseless against me." Kyoya's voice was soft, but not gentle. He spoke softly in the way a tiger might step softly before pouncing upon its unsuspecting prey.

"I--" There was a knock on the door.

"Kyoya," Tamaki called, stepping into the room without waiting for a response. "D'you have any lotion? This sunburn is worse than I--" Tamaki was stopped in his tracks, his face quickly draining of all color. He made eye contact with Haruhi first, and though she did her best to show a pleading expression, she knew it was unnecessary. He'd help her no matter what.

"You  _ bastard _ !" Kyoya was up like a shot, his palms forward in the air, but Tamaki was faster. He smacked his best friend across the face without hesitation. "What are you  _ doing _ !?"

"T-Tamaki…" She didn't want to see them fight. She just wanted to get out of here. Tamaki was by her side in moments.

"Haruhi, what the hell did he do to you?" He looked terrified.

"Nothing, Tamaki. I was only trying to prove a point," said Kyoya.

"Shut  _ up _ , Kyoya. I'm asking her." Tamaki didn't even look at him. He stared, his eyes full of concern, at Haruhi. "Did he hurt you?"

Haruhi couldn't speak, but she shook her head. She watched the relief spread across Tamaki's entire body. He extended a hand towards her, and she took it.

Tamaki's eyes hardened, but not at her. "Explain yourself, Kyoya."

"I was merely trying to prove your own point to her--That as a girl, she couldn't protect herself, and needed to be more careful," he sighed.

"But to do so in such a callous way… that was completely unacceptable, and unbefitting of somebody of your class, Kyoya. Get out. I can't even  _ look _ at you right now."

"Fine." Kyoya pulled a shirt from his wardrobe and walked out of the room without arguing.

Tamaki shut his eyes. "Haruhi… now that he's gone, I'll ask again. Did he do anything to you? Anything at all?"

Without letting go of his hand, Haruhi slowly sat up, turning to face him as she moved. "N--no."

"Promise me," Tamaki asked, his voice shaking as he stared into her eyes. For a second, she was almost distracted from the situation, studying his big, shining blue eyes. They were so genuine and concerned… Haruhi couldn't help but trust him.

"I promise, senpai. Nothing happened that you didn't see. You don't have to worry about me again, I'm sorry."

Tamaki screwed up his eyes, shutting them tightly. He let out a short breath and looked up at her again. "Don't apologize, Haruhi. I was wrong before. You worried us, yes, but you did the right thing, protecting those girls. Even though you are yourself a girl, there is nothing more honorable than protecting a maiden in danger. You really do make a great host, Haruhi."

For a second, Haruhi just stared back at him, not knowing what to say. But then…

She burst out laughing. "Senpai, you're incredible. Even in a moment like this, you're still thinking about the host club."

Tamaki's face turned bright red. "Uh, was that the wrong thing to say? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you, please let me--"

"No, no, you're fine," she laughed. "I appreciate it, really." After another second of giggling, she took a breath and calmed down. "Really though, thank you for coming to my rescue like that, Tamaki-senpai. Honestly, it was the most princely thing I've seen from you in a--"

Suddenly, there was lightning, accompanied by a loud crack of thunder. She gasped, squeezing Tamaki's hand unconsciously. 

"Haruhi? What's wrong?" 

"N--nothing! Everything's fine!" Haruhi insisted, finally pulling her hand away. "Sorry for crushing your hand like that, I ought to be going anyway, don't mind me at--" The thunder sounded again, making her yelp and fold in on herself, her face between her knees. Forgetting whose room she was in, she drew up the blankets around herself and hid in their folds. "Don't mind me, I'm very busy in here!"

"What business could you have in a  _ pile of blankets _ ?" Tamaki sounded confused. The thunder sounded again as she shook with fear. "Haruhi, are you afraid of thunder and lightning? Is that why you're hiding? Wouldn't it just make it scarier to wrap yourself up like a mummy?"

"It's fine, I'm used to dealing with stuff like this by myself," she insisted, even as she could feel him tugging on the blankets.

Tamaki stopped. "By yourself…?" For a few moments, he didn't speak. 

"I get it." He pulled the blankets gently from her hands. "I understand now, Haruhi. I know you grew up not relying on anyone else, but not anymore." 

She looked up at him, feeling tears drip off her chin. He was standing now, looking down at her with soft eyes. Not soft like Kyoya's voice, though. Soft like... an inviting bed. 

Tamaki extended his hand to her again. "I'm here."

Thunder struck again. Without a moment of thought, she leapt off the bed into his arms, burying her face in his chest. He wrapped his arms around her comfortingly and ran his fingers through her short hair.

"You don't have to be afraid. I'll always be here for you, Haruhi. I promise that you'll never be alone again," said Tamaki. She gripped the back of his shirt tightly. 

"Senpai…" she mumbled into his chest. "I don't know what to--" Another thunderstrike. 

"Shhh. You don't need to say a thing," Tamaki told her gently. "Come, sit with me, princess."

Normally, Haruhi would have yelled at him for calling her that, but… not now. She let Tamaki put her in his lap as he sat. Normally she wouldn't let him hold her like this. Normally, she'd never let herself be so vulnerable. 

Right now… she'd let everything be different. Just for now. 

  
  


“Are you sure it’s a good idea to leave the two of them alone?” The twins asked.

“She’s with our prince, Tamaki. What could possibly go wrong?” Kyoya reminded them.

“Hey Boss, we’re coming in!” The twins called, throwing open the door to Kyoya's hotel room. 

"Shh!" Tamaki threw up a finger in the universal gesture for "be quiet".

The boys froze in the doorway at the sight. Tamaki was sitting at the edge of Kyoya's bed on the other side of the room, holding Haruhi in his lap, her sweet, sleeping face pressed against his broad chest.

"Oh, Haru-chan looks so  _ cute _ when she's asleep!" Honey squealed. 

"Hush, Mitsukuni. Don't wake her," Mori admonished his cousin. 

"Boss, what are you doing with her!?" The twins exclaimed.

" _ Hush _ !" Tamaki repeated. But it looked like it was too late. In the commotion, Haruhi had started to stir.

Hikaru and Kaoru froze yet again, finally realizing they didn't want to wake her and risk losing their view of her adorable sleeping face. Almost the entire host club crept closer, crowding around Tamaki and Haruhi. Except for--

"I'd like my room back, Tamaki. Won't you take this little rendezvous elsewhere?" Kyoya pointed out, not minding to keep his voice down.

" _ Kyoya _ !" They all whisper-yelled at him, horrified.

"Mm…?" Haruhi began to move again. She lifted her head from Tamaki's chest and wiped the sleep from her eyes. "T-Tamaki?" 

The twins, Honey, and Tamaki could feel their hearts beating right out of their chests, and channeled Renge herself, muttering " _ Moe _ …!"

Haruhi looked around the room with a sleepy gaze, slowly registering the crowd of boys around her--"Aaah!" She leapt out of Tamaki's lap, throwing his arms off of herself. Her face was beet red and steaming with embarrassment. 

"I have to go!" Haruhi yelped, running out of the room at topspeed, kicking up a cloud of dust behind her. 

Tamaki glared at his friends. "How could you wake her!? She was so precious!"

"I wanted my room back. Please leave," Kyoya growled. 

"How cold…!" whispered the rest of the club as Kyoya dragged them out of his room.

"She left this on my bed. One of you take it back to her." He threw one of her pink hairpins into Tamaki's lap. "Goodnight."

The door slammed in their faces.

"Tama-chan, how come Haru-chan was sleeping on you?" Honey asked.

"It would be ungentlemanly to disclose information about such a private moment," Tamaki said smugly. "Obviously, Haruhi didn't want you thugs involved."

" _ Thugs _ ?" Hikaru and Kaoru pretended to be offended. Kaoru snatched the hairpin from Tamaki's lap. 

"You already stole her away for half the night, Boss," Hikaru pointed out.

"So it's only fair somebody else gets to take this to her!" Kaoru wiggled her hairpin in the air.

"No! I won't allow either of you mischievous twins to enter my precious Haruhi's room!" Tamaki protested, standing up and pointing an angry finger in the twins' grinning faces.

"I'll take it to her, Tama-chan! Hika-chan and Ka-chan are right, you already hung out with her plenty." Honey beamed. "And I wanted to share this with her!" He produced a small strawberry cake. "Strawberries are her favorite, remember?"

"Aww…" Hikaru, Kaoru, and Tamaki cooed, and even Mori seemed moved.

"I'm sure she'll appreciate that, Mitsukuni." Mori patted Honey's head approvingly.

"Fine, fine, here you go." Kaoru dropped the pin into Honey's waiting hands.

"Thanks, Ka-chan! Come on, Takashi. Let's go share some cake with Haru-chan," Honey walked away happily with Mori in tow.

"Really though, Boss, what happened with Haruhi back there?" Hikaru asked.

"Yeah, what in the world did you do to convince her to sit on your lap like that?" Pressed Kaoru.

"Especially for long enough to  _ fall asleep _ !" Hikaru added.

"It's none of your business. A gentleman does not just spill a lady's secrets, even for the admiration of his peers," Tamaki repeated. The twins put up their hands in defeat.

"Fine, fine." They conceded in unison. "We'll go to bed then. Night, Boss."

"Goodnight, Hikaru, Kaoru."

They parted ways, the twins heading for their room and Tamaki for his.

Once Tamaki found himself alone in his room, he smiled, his mind dancing with images of the girl's sweet face, her fluttering eyelashes, her slowly rising and falling breath…

_ Maybe… maybe I am falling for her. _

He'd never have known it, but at that same moment, several rooms away, the object of his ponderings was pondering exactly the same thing.


	2. (Over)Protective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haruhi is forced to deal with the fallout of her and Tamaki's moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First things first I'M SO SORRY. I completely fucking forgot I was writing this fic, the second chapter has been sitting almost-finished on my phone for MONTHS because I have Tiny Brain Disease!!!!  
> ANYWAY.  
> My general plan for further updates is that it'll be a series of small snapshots from the show--adjusted, of course, to fit my preferences ;) By which I mean more Haruhi/Tamaki fluff! Feel free to request moments in the comments if you like, I've already got a few planned but I live to please, especially after taking half a gosh dang year to post this chapter. This one is a little short because when I saw all your sweet comments on the first chapter I knew I had to get this out of my archives and posted ASAP as an apology, but I'll go back to longer chapters after this one!! Y'all are the best muses ever <3

_ Knock, knock _ . Haruhi's head snapped up. "What now?" 

"Haru-chan, I have cake! And Takashi, and your hairpin!" called Honey from outside her door. She reached up to touch the place where her hair had been held back and realized that he was right, it was gone. With a sigh, she got up from the armchair where she'd sat and went to the door.  _ Will I ever catch a break? _

Honey bounded into her room as soon as she opened the door, making Haruhi laugh at his lack of decorum.

"Mitsukuni…" Mori sighed.

"Don't worry about it. You're both welcome," she said sincerely, surprising herself by how much she meant it. Tired as she was, they were her friends, and she'd had… a difficult day. Mori smiled at her, and she led him in to sit with Honey. There were only two armchairs, so he'd perched on the arm of one and waved Mori over to sit with him.

"Here's your pin, Haru-chan. And look, your favorite!" Honey presented Haruhi with a slice of strawberry cake as she pinned back her bangs again. "I saved it for you," he said proudly.

"Thanks, Honey-senpai!" She accepted it happily, beginning to dig in with the fork on the side of the plate.

"So, what were you and Tama-chan doing?" The sudden question almost made her choke.

"Mitsukuni, that's rude," Mori admonished. "It was clearly private."

"I'm just curious!"

When Haruhi finished coughing, she cut off their argument. "It--it was nothing. I was, uh, just tired. And Tamaki-senpai was, uh…" She wracked her brain for a half-believable lie.

"Tamaki was probably keeping her warm. Kyoya likes his room very cold," Mori supplied, clearly trying to help. His explanation was a little silly, but she couldn't think of anything better, so she just nodded.

"Oh, that's nice of him!" Honey accepted the lie without question. Haruhi gave Mori a grateful look and went back to the cake.

They went on talking for another half or so before Haruhi got tired and the cousins left, Honey bouncing out her door with just as much enthusiasm as he'd entered with.

Haruhi slipped into bed and turned on her phone to two texts. She opened Tamaki's first.

**Tamaki:** Sleep well, princess.

She sighed. Normally, she'd ignore him, but…

**Haruhi:** Goodnight, senpai.

The second was from Kyoya. Haruhi honestly didn't want to know, but he'd likely get angry with her if she ignored him, so she opened their text chain.

**Kyoya:** Tamaki insists I apologize to you. I do hope you remember what I said, though.

Anger bubbled up inside her at the distinct  _ lack _ of a real apology from him. She couldn't bring herself to respond, so she just set her phone on the bedside table and laid back in bed to think. 

Tamaki had been so… sweet, and caring, and he'd really made her feel safe despite the horrible noise outside. It was nice.

  
  


The next morning, the host club was packing up to go home, occasionally ducking into each other's rooms to look for or return missing possessions. From the sound of it, Haruhi mused, Honey had left half his belongings spread about the rest of their rooms, and kept popping back in for something or other, much to Mori's chagrin.

Haruhi was almost more startled when someone knocked on her door, as opposed to Honey just barging in again. She set down the swimsuit she'd been folding up and went to answer it.

"Hey, did I leave my textbook in here?" asked Kaoru. She shrugged. 

"You can look. It'd probably be around the chairs." She stepped back to let him in and went back to packing as he searched.

"Hey, Haruhi, uh…"

She sucked in a breath, knowing what was coming. "Kao--"

"He wasn't creeping on you, was he?"

Haruhi looked over to him, surprised. "No, of course not. Is that what you're worried about?" Kaoru's face was set in an unreadable expression. "Seriously, Kaoru, there's nothing to worry about. You know he'd never."

Kaoru finally met her eyes and nodded. "Alright. I lied about the book, so I'll be going." He gave her a mischievous grin and went to leave, stopping just before the door. "Hikaru was worried, too. I can tell him you're fine, or tell him to ask you himself."

"You guys don't need to worry so much," she scolded him, though there was no real heat behind her words. "Go on, tell him I'm fine."

"Got it," he called, shutting the door behind him.

Haruhi had peace and quiet again until she left her room to join the boys at the front entrance, where they were getting ready to leave.

"Haruhi, tell Hikaru I wasn't being weird!" Tamaki wailed. Haruhi whirled around to glare at Kaoru, whose hands were already up defensively.

"It's not my fault, he didn't believe me," he protested. 

Hikaru and Tamaki were having a heated argument, apparently over her. "Would you two be quiet? Hikaru, you should have just  _ asked _ me!"

"Well, Tamaki wouldn't tell me, and--"

"I said ask  _ me _ . For once, this isn't senpai's fault. No, he didn't do anything, okay? I said I appreciated you guys worrying about me, but this is excessive," she insisted. 

"Sorry, Haruhi," Hikaru mumbled. Tamaki was clearly too conflicted between being triumphant that she'd supported him and dramatically upset she'd implied that most things were, in fact, his fault.

"Haru-chan, come sit with me!" Honey called from inside the car. Giving the two boys a withering look, she entered the car and sat beside Honey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!!  
> Reminder that if you want any particular moments/episodes/scenes from the show or manga to feature in this fic, just ask away!! I'll enjoy having an excuse to watch/read it all again :33

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! The next chapter should be up very soon.


End file.
